


A Forever Home

by Shadowhunter4life821



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter4life821/pseuds/Shadowhunter4life821
Summary: Dan had always been scared to settle. He liked change. It represented progress. So how does Phil, a man who got nervous simply at the thought of new things, slot so perfectly into his life?





	A Forever Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh so this is my first phanfic and obviously its gonna be a multi-chaptered one so subscribe and leave a kudos if you'd like to see more of this premium content!

Dan had never been a person of promises. Promises meant that he was tied down, and freedom was important to him. He wouldn’t buy a house with Phil, because “he was scared of the money thing” but Phil knew it was because he didn’t like stability, even though he wanted it. It was just who Dan was. 

  
Phil was patient. He always had been, and he supposed that was why he worked so well with Dan. Even when they first talked on Skype their dynamic was still the same: Phil would be flirty and suggestive, but never crossed the line. He just wanted to see that cute face flustered. 

  
Saturday nights were their thing.  Each Saturday meant overnight Skype calls, falling asleep in front of the computer, and waking up the next morning only to see that the call was still ongoing. It meant risky words spoken through a bad quality mic. It meant half-asleep, half-awake deep conversations about the universe that ended in giggles. 

  
But Dan was always the one who called, every Saturday night, without fail. 

  
That was why one Saturday night at 9 p.m., when Phil’s computer screen remained blank, Phil started to panic.  He called Dan over and over again, the Skype ID forever engraved in his mind. The Skype ringtone was drilling into his head, and he couldn’t take it anymore. The quiet silence with Dan was what he needed, not this awkward, loud, clunky ringtone. Dan finally picked up on the thirteenth call.

    
He looked awful. 

His face was pale and sunken. Black circles were under his faded brown eyes and the dimple that usually popped up whenever Phil was online was gone. Replaced was a tight-lipped smile, and blank eyes. 

He spoke. “Phil! I’m sorry I forgot our Skype call!”

  
Even through the screen, Phil could see the strain in Dan’s eyes as he tried to keep his composure. When he talked his voice was far too perky and upbeat and Phil knew Dan was lying. Neither of them ever forgot a Skype session, and if they did? Five minutes later both would be online, apologizing profusely then laughing simultaneously at their ridiculous synchronization. 

  
“Are you okay, Dan? If you’re not right now I could call later, you know.”

  
Dan widened his eyes, shaking his head frantically. “No!” He shook his head once more, seemingly gathering his thoughts, before managing a small, “Please stay? I’d feel better with you around.”

  
“Okay.”

  
And so for the next hour, Phil tried his best to cheer up Dan. He made really really awful dad jokes (BAD-MINTON), talked about his weird day(“Hey it isn’t my fault that I attract weird people!”) and tried to be happy enough for both of them.  He wasn’t sure whether it worked or if it was too fake, but at the end of the far-too-short Skype call, Dan’s smile seemed a little less strained. His eyes were clearer, brighter, and his voice was soft as he said, “Thanks, Phil. I needed that.”“

  
And Phil knew he was a lot better, because he would never lie to Phil.

  
Never. 


End file.
